


Third Times a Charm

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Dean shows up at Sam's dorm unannounced and one time he stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Morethanbrotherssoulmates come visit me for drabbles!

Sam woke up hung over and lost. 

He hadn’t been drinking in a long time, despite the pleading of his friends, and he couldn’t imagine who or what had convinced him to finally give it. 

He waited for a moment, eyes closed and breathing slow, before he blinked his eyes open in an attempt to adjust to the sunlight streaming through his dorm window. 

He noticed soft breaths of air warming the back of his neck and slowly realised that there was someone else in bed with him. Sam groaned, inwardly cursing himself for leading some poor girl astray, before he began to turn over. As he shook his head and became more aware of his surroundings he realised there was a strong muscular arm wrapped possessively around his waist and felt the distinctive press of a morning erection against the back of his thigh.

When he turned over it wasn’t a small frame, with long hair and delicate features he turned to, it was the familiar muscular body of his older brother, although still delicate Dean’s feature sure as hell weren’t feminine. Sam blinked in shock and laughed to himself as Dean wrapped a possessive arm back around his waist.

So he was still dreaming, no biggie, he had had this dream before and if he played his cards right the dream always ended happily. 

Sam leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead before stroking his hand down the side of his face. 

Dean awoke with a start, grabbing Sam’s wrist and stilling his hand, and that’s when Sam realised this wasn’t a dream. He scrambled out of bed, pulling the sheets with him, and stared at his brother in shock. 

"Morning Sammy" Dean responded casually voice still thick with sleep.

"I didn’t mean to scare you I just forgot where I was for a second" He continued, burrowing further into his pillow. 

Sam stood there, like a deer in head lights, and just blinked back at his brother. 

"Dean?" He whispered still unsure if this was real or, well he didn’t really know what else it could be but it couldn’t be real. 

Sam crawled back onto the bed, the blankets draped loosely around his waist, and touched his brother again lightly. 

Dean calmly surveyed Sam, watching the panic and confusion flicking through his eyes, before edging forward and placing a hesitant but sure kiss on his lips.

"It’s really me Sammy. Go back to sleep. You’re safe." 

Sam doesn’t really know what to do and so he listens to his brother and allows himself to be pulled back into Dean’s arms. 

When he wakes again a few hours later he is alone. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

A week later when Sam is back to his usual routine of classes, he finally manages to convince himself his encounter had just been a realistic dream. Sam had been working his ass of studying for his exams and that combined with high levels of caffeine, low levels of sleep and apparently a large amount of alcohol had led to some sort of self-induced hallucinations about Dean. The explanation didn’t seem that likely but then again it is the best one Sam had. Dean hadn’t returned his calls in two weeks so what else could it have been? 

So after a few more weeks of normalcy Sam finally accepts his theory full heartedly.

Dean was never there and he needs to cut back on his Red Bull intake. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

The next time Sam wakes up in bed with Dean he is laying face to face with his brother and there is considerably less alcohol in his system, although he can still feel a slight buzz. 

His head hurts a little but he still has enough brain power to realise that he hadn’t hallucinated his brother in his bed almost four months ago now.

This was real. Dean was here in his dorm. In his bed. NAKED.

Dean was still sound asleep, making the same little puffs of noise he did when they were kids. They aren’t touching each other but they are so close that Sam can feel the heat of Dean’s body warming his skin in a pleasant way. 

Sam slips out of bed silently and moves to the small window overlooking the campus. It was still dark outside but the moon was shedding a low blue glow across the campus grounds and into the room. As he leant on the window sill and looked back at Dean, his skin alight with the moonlight, Sam couldn’t help but reach for his phone and snap a photo.

He is not quite sure when this started happening or how, but god does it feel good. Its safety, comfort and home all rolled into one. 

It is Dean. 

He’s doesn’t know whether he stands there for a few minutes or hours, but when Dean wraps his arms around his waist from behind Sam can’t help but lean back into the embrace.

They stand there listening to each other’s breathing and watching the dark sky turn into a red glow. As the sun begins to come up and Dean gently pulls Sam back towards the bed Sam doesn’t resist or ask questions, he simply falls back into Dean’s embrace. 

When he wakes up for class a few hours later and stretches for the warmth of Dean’s body and finds nothing he feels the loss more than ever before. He lies in bed for hour, savouring the smell of Dean on his pillows and skin, refusing to get up and face reality.

Dean is gone.

When Sam finally wills himself out of bed and finds Dean’s leather jacket thrown carelessly over his desk chair he can’t help but smile. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

The first time Dean turns up at Sam’s dorm sober Sam doesn’t say a word. He just tilts his head, smirks and quirks an eyebrow before letting him in. 

When Sam wakes up the next morning, limbs entangled with Dean, he smiles and kisses his brother on the forehead before scooting out of bed. Dean protests a little at the movement and opens his eyes blearily to stare at Sam. 

"I’m going for a run. Do not leave. We are going out for dinner tonight." Sam says in a stern voice, the edges of this mouth creeping into a smile. 

Dean grumbles a bit but buries himself further into the covers without further complaint. 

When Sam returns an hour later to find Dean walking out of the shower, a towel draped around his waist, and drops of water trickling down his bare chest Sam can’t help but smirk. 

“I guess third times a charm”, he whispers pulling Dean into a deep kiss.


End file.
